


Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

by 2neverlxnd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Calum, Flirting, Gay Smut, Intense Moment, M/M, Mentions of Handjob/Blowjob, Michael tops, No Plot, Pining Calum, Pining Michael, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top!Michael, bye, mikey tops, no names mentioned, not really porn tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2neverlxnd/pseuds/2neverlxnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a super intense moment between Michael and Calum that is so intense you might feel it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written something so emotionally intense before, so I hope you guys like it.  
> (Title from Hands to Myself by Selena Gomez)  
> Michael is basically the one that makes Calum a submissive bitch, so yeah. Enjoy!  
> OH! ONE MORE THING!  
> I know it's short, but I swear it's good. It's the best writing I've ever done.

Suddenly it wasn't about the band or the risk or any of the excuses he filled his head with over the years. It was about the feeling of his calloused fingers grazing his neck and his shoulders, tapping at his collarbone as the owner of those magic fingers thought of his next move. It was the way his fingers on his unmoving hand wrapped around his waist firmly as he was pressed against the wall beside the door, him silently praying the moment would never end. It was the way his friend's lips — those horribly sinful lips — grazed his neck as they traveled up to his ear and pressed themselves to the small dip of flesh behind the earlobe, the way they moved over to his jawline and down to his lips.

Their lips did not connect into a proper kiss, however. Neither of them had enough courage to do so and the suspense in the room screamed there would be no turning back if they did. With no way of telling what one boy was feeling, all the other boy could do was continue his gentle touches against tan flesh and do things he only let himself dream about in his sleep. He looked up through hooded eyes into ones wide and filled with fear, lust, and hesitation. It was like a drug for them, being so close like this, and neither of them were protesting when his fingers that once rested on his waist moved up to the side of his face.

He held his face like he would have held a porcelain doll before whispering almost inaudibly, "Why haven't you stopped me yet?" Then their lips were pressed together into a proper kiss filled with lust and infatuation that sent shivers down their spine and crackles of fire through their veins. "Because I can't seem to stop myself," he whispered back against his lips. They could feel the small beads of sweat begin to form across their foreheads as they breathed each other in, tan and pale flesh pressed against each other as if they were taking up the whole space of the room as he grazed his teeth over the other's bottom lip. He let out a soft moan in response, one that was like a scream in their breath-filled silence, before leaning down to press a soft kiss next to his throat. Time stood still as two hands reached for his wrists and pinned them to the wall. Something was happening — something terrible yet so very magical — and neither of them knew what it was. All they knew was that they needed it, needed every second of this and more every day if they had the chance.

Then the sound of a door opening and two sets of obnoxious laughter and they immediately pulled way, his wrists being released and peppermint breath no longer against his as the other moved a considerable distance away. "That was close," he whispered with a smirk before meeting with his friends in the other room. _Close to what? Finally getting fucked by my best friend?_  He buried his face in the pillow and spent the rest of the night silently begging and pleading for the boy to come back and fix the problem in his jeans, but he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Also, comment if you want a sequel. I just might make one.


End file.
